


Coin (Podfic)

by glitteringeva, GoneRampant



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Mediafire download, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneRampant/pseuds/GoneRampant
Summary: “Just… please convince me. To run or to stay, I don’t care. I’m dead either way, Merc. Just help me choose how I go, okay?”Original fic is Coin by GlitteringEva. Read with permission.





	Coin (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitteringeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/gifts).



**Download** : [MP3 Link (Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a1jbcooafsjabh3/Coin.MP3)

 **File size:**  3.68 MB

 **Length:** 4 minutes.

 **Original Story:** [Coin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137592)


End file.
